De l'ordinaire à l'extraordinaire
by MaanonMa
Summary: La vie de la jeune Marine Malone bascule du jour au lendemain. Chargé de la protéger , l'ordre du Phoenix l'emmène à Poudlard pour veiller sur elle en permanence. Mais qu'en est-il réellement de cette moldue française? Et si son destin était autre que ce qu'elle pensait? Pourrait-elle changer de côté tout en protégeant ceux qu'elle aime.
1. 1 Quand tout s'écroule

**Voici le premier chapitre de l'histoire sur laquelle je travaille :) . Je poste juste ce chapitre pour le moment pour avoir des avis et voir si je continue ou non !**

**Pardonnez-moi pour les fautes d'orthographes ou de conjugaison! **

**Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf les OC comme la famille Malone**

**N'hésitez pas à m'écrire et faire des reviews ;)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**De l'Ordinaire à l'extraordinaire**

**Auteur : Manon**

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Quand tout s'écroule**

Marine était une jeune fille qui avait tout pour elle. C'était une grande brune plutôt sportive, avec des yeux marrons qui reflétaient sa joie de vivre. Elle arborait toujours un sourire simple et franc qui rendait heureux ceux qui osé la regarder. Coté professionnel celle-ci entreprenait de brillantes études dans une des académies d'art les plus prestigieuses de son pays. En effet, Marine était une française pure souche. Elle avait une passion pour la danse depuis ses trois ans. C'est tout simplement grâce à sa mère Rose Malone qu'elle s'est lancée dans cette voie. Il faut dire qu'avoir comme mère la directrice de l'Opéra de Nice pouvait quelque peu aider. Quoi qu'il en soit elle à toujours voulu se débrouiller par elle-même pour avancer dans ce milieu. Et c'est d'ailleurs grâce à son talent et ses nombreuses heures d'entraînement quotidien qu'elle a pu atteindre son but. Quant à son père, Vince Malone, celui-ci occupait un poste à haute responsabilité au sein du Ministère de la Défense et ne le voyait pas aussi souvent qu'elle le voudrait. Malgré ce que l'on pourrait croire, la jeune femme entretenait une relation très fusionnelle avec sa famille, mais plus particulièrement avec sa sœur cadette Mélodie. N'ayant que très peu de différence d'âge, celles-ci partageaient beaucoup de choses dont la passion de la danse. Marine n'hésitait pas à aider sa sœur à perfectionner sa technique. Elle espérait secrètement qu'elle aussi arrive à son niveau. Marine était encore entrain de s'entraîner dans le studio central quand elle se rendit compte que le soleil et sa chaleur avaient fait place à une nuit sombre et froide. Elle se décida donc à arrêter la musique et à rassembler ses affaires. En effet , la jeune femme ne résidait pas au sein de l'académie même, elle rentrait tous les soirs auprès de sa famille. Elle prit soin de tout éteindre correctement et de se mettre en route pour chez elle. Il était tout de même vingt-deux heures et elle devait se lever tôt le lendemain pour répéter encore et encore. En se mettant en route, Marine avait un sentiment étrange. Ce soir-là avait quelque chose de différent, il n'y avait aucune étoile dans le ciel et un vent frais venait de se lever, provoquant un frisson chez la jeune Malone. Plus elle s'approchait de sa propriété et plus les luminaires s'éteignaient sur son passage.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Se demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

Soudainement, un gros chien noir aux yeux jaunes surgit de nulle part lui coupant la route. La bête se stoppa en plein milieu de la route en la regardant.

- D'où tu sors, toi ? Se questionna une nouvelle fois Marine légèrement amusée.

Celle-ci se rapprocha doucement de l'animal le bras tendu en espérant pouvoir le toucher. Mais la créature n'était pas de cet avis. Il l'a regarda une dernière fois avant de disparaître. Marine décida donc de reprendre la route, n'étends qu'a quelque mètres de la maison familiale.

« Marine »

Une voix à glacer le sang transperça le silence de la nuit.

- Qui est-là ? Dit-elle d'une voix apeurée

« Marine »

La voix similaire à un sifflement de serpent recommença à nouveau. Sans se retourner, elle commença à courir ayant peur d'une éventuelle attaque. Il est vrai que se balader seule en pleine nuit n'était pas très recommandable. Elle courait jusqu'à perdre haleine. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, se réfugier chez elle et s'enfermer à double tour. Ce sentiment d'insécurité se décupla quand elle aperçut enfin la maison familiale. En effet, il semblait n'y avoir aucune activité pour un vendredi soir. Même les lumières étaient tout éteintes. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

- Maman ? Cria-elle une fois rentré à l'intérieur,

Elle fit quelques pas, traversa le vestibule pour faire face au grand salon qui se trouvait sur la droite.

- Mel, tu es là ? Demanda-t-elle en posant son sac de sport,

Elle se décida à allumer la lumière. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant une seconde. Ses jambes ne la tenaient plus , mais malgré cela, elle courut auprès de sa mère qui était étendue sur le sol, immobile.

- Maman , dit-elle paniquée, réveille, toi ! Maman allez ! Elle prit Rose dans ses bras, posa sa tête sur les genoux et commença à la bercer. Chut , reprit-elle, tout en berçant sa mère, ça va aller...

Elle ne voulait pas se l'admettre, mais sa mère ne respirait plus. Celle-ci était désormais rigide avec un regard vide. Tout signe de vie était définitivement parti. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur les joues de Marine. Elle ne voulait pas lâcher sa mère, son modèle.

- Maman ne me laisse pas , continua-t-elle en pleurant, j'ai besoin de toi !

C'est alors qu'elle réalisa que sa sœur était aussi à la maison ce soir-là . Paniquée de plus belle, elle posa délicatement sa mère au sol et se précipita à l'étage, priant pour que sa jeune sœur n'est pas connu le même sort.

- Mél, dit-elle essoufflée, Mél !

Elle fouilla la salle de bain ainsi que sa chambre et celle de ses parents, mais rien, aucune trace de la cadette. Sans perdre une minute de plus, elle se dirigea vers la dernière pièce de l'étage : la chambre de Mélodie. Celle-ci était sans dessus dessous comme si sa sœur avait lutté pour sa survie. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de la jeune fille. Sa sœur avait disparu. Ou était-elle passé ? Elle s'apprêta à redescendre quand elle s'arrêta net. Une sorte de masque étrange traîné près de la porte. Elle se pencha pour s'emparer de l'objet. Une fois celui-ci en main une sensation bizarre l'envahit. Une sensation qui semblait la projeter hors de son corps. Devant elle défilait des hommes tout habillés de noir puis une autre image apparue. Il s'agissait d'un couloir avec une porte entrouverte. Un cri strident en sorti et Marine fut projetée en arrière par un souffle puissant. Elle retomba lourdement sur le sol. En ouvrant les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait repris possession de son corps. Oh non, réalisa la jeune femme en lâchant l'objet de cette étrange expérience. Mél ... La seule chose qu'elle avait retenue était le cri strident qui provenait de cette porte à demi ouverte. Elle aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille. Ce n'était autre que le cri Mélodie. Mais pourquoi l'avoir enlevée ? Qu'est-ce qui était entrain de se passer ? Le petit monde de Marine s'était écroulé en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Elle descendit retrouver le corps inanimé de sa mère la tête pleine de questions. Elle s'accroupit doucement et ferma délicatement les yeux de sa mère. Elle attrapa le patchwork qu'elles avaient réalisé ensemble et recouvra avec douleur le corps de celle qui lui avait donné la vie. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer. Sa sœur avait été enlevée, sa mère assassinée. Elle s'allongea sur le sol en fixant le plafond. Certaines choses ne tournait pas rond. Comment sa mère avait-elle perdu la vie ? Certes, on l'avait certainement assassiné, mais comment ? Il n'y avait aucune trace d'agression sur le corps, ni même une seule goutte de sang sur elle ni sur le sol. Et cet étrange masque qui l'avait projeté dans un univers complètement différent ? C'est avec ces incessantes interrogations que la jeune danseuse plongea dans un sommeil profond, espérant secrètement qu'a son réveil ce cauchemar soit terminé.

- Mais tu ne peut pas faire moins de bruit, tu va finir par la réveiller !

Une femme aux cheveux qui changeait de couleur lança un regard noir à un homme qui devait faire au minimum trois tailles de plus qu'elle. Ce géant tentait tant bien que mal d'avancer dans la maison qui n'était pas réellement adaptée à son imposante carrure. Avec tous les efforts du monde, il parvint à se rapprocher de la jeune Marine toujours profondément endormie sur le sol. De ses bras puissants, il l'a saisi et la transporta délicatement jusqu'à l'extérieur de la maison pour la placer dans le side-car placé spécialement sur son étrange moto bleue pour le transport de la jeune endormie.

- Tonks , demanda le géant , je vais me mettre en route.

- Tu as raison Hagrid , répondit-elle, il faut la mettre en sécurité et vite ! Je vais rester encore un peu le temps d'arranger tout ça.

- Très bien, finit-il, tout en démarrant l'engin qui lui servait de moyen de transport, on se voit plus tard. Bon courage.

Contre toute attente , le prénommé Hagrid s'éleva du sol pour aller rejoindre le ciel où il se déplaça à travers les nuages, veillant à ne pas se faire repérer par d'éventuels citadins. La jeune femme qui se tenait à ses cotés semblait tellement paisible. La tête posée sur un des cotés de l'habitacle, elle ouvrit les yeux. Un paysage assez anormal l'entourait. Des nuages , des oiseaux et en dessous d'elle, le vide. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? Demanda-t-elle, tout en fixant le sol ou les habitations laissaient désormais placent à des petits points lumineux.

- Oh, je vois que tu es réveillé, répondit le conducteur de l'engin.

Cette voix forte et grave fit sursauter Marine. Elle se retourna lentement afin de faire face à cette personne qui l'avait emmenée sans qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit. En faisant finalement face à son interlocuteur, elle ne pu retenir un cri de surprise. Il s'agissait d'un homme grand, très grand. Il avait une chevelure imposante légèrement frisée d'un noir puissant ainsi qu'une longue barbe répondant aux mêmes caractéristiques.

- Mais qui êtes-vous ? Questionna la jeune femme en riant.

- Hagrid , Rubeus Hagrid, répondit fièrement le géant,

Je dois être entrain de rêver. Oui, c'est ça, je rêve ! Je suis dans une moto volante avec un géant pour conducteur et qui en plus porte un nom qui n'existe même pas. Aller faudrait que je me réveille maintenant car ça devient franchement bizarre.

- Marine Malone , 19 ans, habite au 5 339 avenue des Moulins. Étude de danse à l'académie d'art des Alpes-Maritimes. Une sœur cadette Mélodie ...

- Stop ! Cria la jeune femme. Non mais comment vous savez ça sur moi ? C'est mon père qui vous envoie ? Vous travaillez pour lui, c'est ça ?

- Non, c'était ta mère qui nous a appelés, répondit l'homme d'un air triste.

- Ma mère ? Comment ma mère aurait-pu vous appelez ? Elle ne vous connaît même pas ! Et puis qui ça nous ? Oh non, il faut que je me réveille et vite ! Débita-t-elle en se recroquevillant sur son siège.

- Calme-toi voyons , reprit doucement Hagrid , dans quelque temps tu auras des explications.

- Des explications de quoi ? Et ramenez moi chez moi ! Je veux rester avec ma mère... Maman, pleura la jeune femme.

Le géant au cœur tendre tourna la tête en direction de la passagère. Celle-ci regardait droit devant elle le regard triste et remplit de larmes. Elle semblait perdue, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il voulait faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Peut-être qu'un sortilège pour la faire dormir de nouveau lui fera un peu de bien ? Elle serait apaisée encore quelques instants. Sans réfléchir plus, il sortit d'une de ses immenses poches un pauvre parapluie rose qu'il pointa en direction de Marine.

- Je suis désolé, mais c'est pour ton bien, dit-il fermement

- Pardon ?

Avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire quoi que se soit d'autre , le parapluie jeta un puissant éclair dans sa direction. L'effet de celui-ci fut immédiat. La jeune femme plongea dans un profond sommeil. Le reste du trajet se passa sans incident, évitant ainsi à Hagrid de devoir expliquer quoi que se soit d'autre sur cette situation insolite. Les deux personnes volèrent une bonne partie de la nuit afin de quitter la France pour rejoindre le ciel anglais. Le paysage était magnifique. Une légère brume commençait à envelopper les montagnes. Le ciel prenait de légères teintes rosées annonçant l'arrivée prochaine du soleil. Malgré l'habitude de ce magnifique cadre, Rubeus ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout en l'admirant.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris ? Sortit subitement la jeune femme à nouveau réveillée. Vous vous prenez pour qui pour me faire taire de cette façon !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit le géant en regardant droit devant lui.

- Ne vous fichez pas de moi !

- Calme-toi enfin, lui dit l'homme en pointant un magnifique château du doigt, regarde, on arrive.

- C'est magnifique... Fit-elle la bouche bée.

Devant eu se dressait un magnifique domaine surplombé par un gigantesque château comme Marine les avait toujours imaginés. Il était entouré d'un lac sombre, mais qui avait tout de même un coté apaisant. Un stade étrange semblait se dessiner non loin de l'entrée du domaine. Différentes couleurs de blason flottaient au gré du vent. Le conducteur passa devant sa demeure et non loin d'une immense forêt assez inquiétante. Celui-ci semblait prendre plaisir à voir la jeune femme s'émerveiller devant les moindres recoins qu'il survolé.

- Marine , reprit Hagrid en descendant vers l'entrée principale, bienvenue à Poudlard.

Avant que la principale intéressée puisse répondre, le géant la fit descendre de son side-car. Celle-ci ne cessait de se demander pourquoi l'avait-on amené ici ?

- Tu sauras tout ceci très vite Marine , dit une voix sorti de nulle part.

La jeune femme se retourna. En haut des escaliers se tenait un homme qui semblait assez âgé. Il avait des cheveux blancs très longs ainsi qu'une barbe imposante du même ton. Ses petites lunettes en forme de demi-lunes lui donnaient un petit air malicieux qui semblait rassuré la jeune Marine.

- Mais vous lisez dans les pensées ou quoi ? Je n'ai même pas ouvert la bouche que vous savez déjà mon nom et vous savez les questions que je me pose intérieurement ! Y a un truc de louche. Dit, elle en montant les marches.

- Si tu veux bien me suivre, lui imposa l'homme en tendant sa main vers la jeune Malone,

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, fit la jeune femme sans un sourire.

- Exactement, finit-il en attrapant sa main faiblement tendue.

Un tourbillon d'air semblait s'entourer des deux personnes qui se tenaient fermement les mains. Marine regarda le sol et vit qu'elle ne touchait plus terre. Affolée, elle regarda le vieil homme qui l'a rassura avec un sourire. La jeune femme respira alors un grand coup et ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle les ouvrit. Ses pieds étaient de nouveau sur le sol et elle se trouvait dans une pièce totalement différente. L'homme qui lui tenait la main quelques secondes plus tôt était assis dans un grand fauteuil et l'a regardait l'air amusé.

- Je t'en pris assied, toi, lui dit l'homme en désignant le siège en face du sien.


	2. 2 De surprise en surprise

Salut chères lectrices

Voici le deuxième chapitre. J'espère receuillir vos impressions. Cela me serai utile pour continuer

Merci à celle qui à permit mon premier review :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 ****:**

**De surprise en surprise.**

Marine se rendit à l'infirmerie accompagnée du grand directeur Albus. Elle ne cessait ne se remémorer tout ce que le vieil homme avait pu lui dire dans son bureau. Elle était surveillée depuis sa naissance par ce qu'il appelle ici l'Ordre du Phoenix. Une sorte d'association d'hommes et de femmes qui luttent contre les forces du Mal retint la jeune femme. Les forces du mal ? Pourquoi pas la lutte contre la criminalité, le vandalisme et autres cambriolages? Cela paraissait plus logique pour Marine .Mais malgré tout cela, le directeur ne lui a jamais révélé la véritable raison de sa venue ici, à Poudlard. Tout ce qu'elle comprit, c'est que sa mère avait assuré ses arrières contre une terrible menace. Mais ayant eu beaucoup d'émotions pour une soirée, le directeur préféra écourter l'entretien. Marine n'avait aucune idée du prochain rendez-vous concernant sa situation. Mais elle espérait en savoir plus très rapidement .Les deux personnes étaient cote à cote, marchant dans les couloirs depuis quelques minutes mais aucun d'eux n'osait briser le silence.

- Nous y voilà , dit Dumbledore en poussant la porte.

- Vous êtes sure que je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi ? Dit la jeune femme.

- Ce n'est pas ce que ta mère aurait voulu, reprit le professeur.

- Très bien …

- Tu vas passer la nuit ici le temps de trouver une solution concernant un nouveau chez toi, termina Dumbledore en souriant.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que l'infirmière l'avait déjà accompagné, légèrement de force, jusqu'à son lit. Celle-ci regarda la chère Madame Pomfresh s'éloigner d'elle .

- Attendez ! Cria Marine

- Tout va bien jeune fille ? S'inquiéta immédiatement la spécialiste

- Je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment vous demandez ça, mais … mais, il est possible d'avoir quelque chose pour … pour dormir , finit-elle hésitante

- Ne vous en faite pas très chère , tout est déjà sur votre table de chevet.

La jeune française se dirigea vers le lit qui lui était dédié , bu la potion et tomba dans les bras de Morphée en espérant de plus souffrir à son réveil.

Quelques heures plus tard.

- Marine, chuchota une voix féminine , Marine debout

- Maman encore cinq minutes, répondit Marine en se retournant.

- On vous attendez pour le petit-déjeuner !

Elle ouvrit instantanément ces beaux yeux marrons et se redressa avec difficulté. Quelques courbatures dû à son entraînement de la veille avaient fait surface. L'immense clarté dû au soleil l'éblouissait, ce qui ne rendait pas les choses faciles. Mais malgré cela elle se décida à sortir du lit et faire face à l'infirmière Pomfresh .

- Merci ma chère je prends le relais maintenant

- Professeur Dumbledore , dit marine dans un grand sourire

- Je suis content de te voir en meilleure forme ,dit il en souriant à son tour, je vais te conduire dans la grande salle là ou toute l'école se réunit.

La nouvelle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que le professeur s'était déjà éclipsé, obligeant Marine à accélérer la cadence. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas de ce qui se passer à l'intérieur de ce château. Cela ressemblait à une école. Mais alors quelle école ! Et puis comment ils pouvaient faire toutes ces choses irrationnelles telles que donner des fioles remplis de choses étranges pour pouvoir dormir ou encore fait un brin de toilette à quelqu'un d'endormie ?

« Oh non qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant que je dormais » se demanda-t-elle apeurée

- Ne t'en fais pas , fais moi confiance, reprit le vieil homme en riant

Il entra dans ce qu'il appelait la grande salle afin de pouvoir prendre son petit-déjeuner. La jeune fille , sous les ordres du directeur, attendait sagement près des grandes portes.

- Tu crois que c'est elle ? Chuchota une personne étrangère

- Mais ce que tu peux être idiot parfois Ronald ! Lui répondit une jeune femme.

Cette conversation fit rire la principale intéressée. Elle se retourna et leur fit face avec un air légèrement amusé. Un grand roux à la carrure quelque peu sportive et un jeune femme aux cheveux châtains légèrement ondulés semblait se défier du regard suite à la phrase prononcée par ce certain Ronald. A sa grande surprise, il y avait une troisième personne. Celui-ci semblait également amusé par le comportement de ses deux amis. Le jeune homme brun aux lunettes rondes s'approcha de la nouvelle en souriant.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit-il quelque peu gêné, Je suis Harry . Et les deux qui se chamaillent derrière moi sont Hermione et Ron.

- Salut , reprirent les deux amis en cœur

- Enchanté moi c'est Marine, répondit-elle en souriant.

Les trois nouvelles connaissances de Marine pénétrèrent dans la grande salle afin de rejoindre leurs places respectives. La jeune fille en boita le pas et s'assit donc face à Hermione. De nombreux plats plus appétissants les uns que les autres recouvraient la table. Viennoiseries, œufs, charcuterie et boissons en tout genre, rien ne manquait ! Malgré une certaine appréhension , Marine parvint à se détendre et à discuter avec ses nouveaux « camarades ». Ils appartenaient tout les trois à la maison de Gryffondor. Elle apprit donc que Hermione était la plus brillante étudiante de l'école et qu'elle était également préfete-en-chef. Elle devait en effet remplir des fonctions plus ou moins importantes afin d'apporter de l'aide aux professeurs. Ron lui présenta brièvement sa sœur cadette Ginny Weasley qu'elle salua d'un signe timide de la main. Il avait également quatre grands frères dont les jumeaux Fred et Georges , qui selon lui , étaient les légendes de ce château niveau farces et attrapes. Harry ne dit pas grand chose. Seulement qu'il n'avait pas connu ses parents et que ce château était sa seule demeure. Dumbledore les avait personnellement chargés de s'occuper de son intégration au sein des élèves. Il est vrai qu'avec l'épreuve qu'elle avait traversée la nuit dernière, un peu de soutien ne ferait pas de mal.

- Je suis désolée pour ta mère Marine, dit Hermione d'un ton triste

- Oh , fit Marine en fixant d'un air abattu son assiette

- Tu vois , chuchota Ron en regardant sa camarade , je t'avais dit de ne rien dire, c'est beaucoup trop tôt !

En effet, c'était presque étrange cette sensation de bien-être que la jeune française ressentait depuis son réveil. Comment avait-elle pu oublier la mort de sa mère ne serait-ce qu'un instant ? Des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. S'en voulant d'avoir crée cette tension , la Gryffondor se leva pour rejoindre la nouvelle arrivée de l'autre côté de la table. Elle s'essaya à ses cotés et lui prit la main dans un geste de réconfort.. Marine se tourna alors vers elle et sans trop savoir pourquoi elle se jeta dans les bras de sa voisine et commença à déverser tout son chagrin. Harry et Ron assistaient à la scène totalement désemparée par l'état de la jeune femme. Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Il était temps d'apporter un peu de réconfort à la nouvelle venue . Harry se lança le premier

- Marine suis nous on a quelque chose à te montrer.

La principale intéressée releva difficilement la tête et malgré ses pleurs, elle lui lança un regard plein d'incompréhension. Elle examina à tours de rôle les trois jeunes gens qui lui affichaient un sourire compatissant. N'ayant pas la force d'en demander plus , elle se dégagea d'Hermione et se leva afin de suivre le trio rouge et or. Ils quittèrent la Grande Salle afin de se rendre à l'extérieur du château. Il faisait un temps superbe. La jeune fille légèrement en retrait , admirait les alentours. Une verdure incroyable s'étendait à perte de vue à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Non loin d'eux se dressait une immense maison qui devait certainement abriter quelqu'un de très imposant. La porte d'entrée s'ouvra à la volée laissant apparaître , à la grande surprise de Marine , le demi-géant qui l'avait amené ici la veille.

- Marine j'ai une surprise pour toi , fit l'homme dans un grand sourire, enfin ce n'est pas vraiment de moi mais, plutôt de Dumbledore car en réalité , l'idée vient de...

- Hagrid , dit Harry en faisant les gros yeux

- Bon très bien suivez moi , fit-il en les appelant d'un geste de la main.

Les quatre jeunes gens contournèrent l'habitat du garde chasse pour se rendre derrière celui-ci. Marine ne put retenir un cri de surprise. En effet devant eux se dressait une immense salle de danse spécialement aménagée pour elle. La jeune femme pénétra à l'intérieur totalement époustouflée. Un parquet en bois massif recouvrait le sol de la piè y avait même une barre d'échauffement. De grands miroirs s'étalaient sur le mur du fond,permettant de se voir de part et d'autre de la pièce. Le reste du bâtiment était composé de grandes baies vitrées permettant de danser tout en admirant la nature.

- Marine n'en revenait pas. Ce qu'elle ne cessait de demander à ses parents depuis des années venait de prendre forme. Sa mère avait également confié cela au directeur ?

- C'est une idée de ta mère, fit Hagrid en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- Oh maman, soupira Marine

- Dumbledore n'a pas hésité une seconde ! Il voulait te remonter le moral.

Elle se retourna vers les trois jeunes gens qui attendaient sagement à l'extérieur. Elle courut à toute vitesse et en arrivant à leur hauteur se jeta dans leurs bras , tentant de le serrer tous les trois. Bien que surpris, les Gryffondors ne tardèrent pas à répondre à son étreinte.

- Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas mais merci de m'avoir remonter le moral. J'ai encore un service à vous demander, fit elle un peu hésitante.

- Je pense avoir ma petite idée, répliquai Hermione.

Elle saisit la main de Marine et se mit à courir en direction du château. Après quelques minutes à gambader dans l'herbe, elle continua sa course à travers les différents couloirs de l'école. Elle passait d'un étage à l'autre avec une facilité qui impressionnait la française. Elle qui avait un sens de l'orientation quasi nul, se repérer seule dans l'enceinte du bâtiment risquait d'être compliqué. Elles arrivèrent dans une cour ou tous les élèves semblaient se retrouver entre deux enseignements . Hermione se dirigea vers une des arches qui entourée l'endroit et s'installa tranquillement. Les trois autres firent de même.

- Ici tu es à Poudlard, fit Hermione qui se doutait des interrogations de Marine. Poudlard est une école de as quatre différentes maisons qui sont Gryffondor , Pouffsoufle, Serdaigle et Serpentard au sein desquelles les élèves sont répartis. Les cours n'ont rien à voir avec ce que tu connais. En effet, étant des sorciers, on nous enseigne la métamorphose, la défense contre les forces du mal ou encore les potions. Des matières spécifiques au monde de la magie.

- Vraiment ? Répondit Marine en grimaçant. Mais la magie n'existe pas !

Harry sortit de sa poche un grand bâton qu'il pointa en direction d'un insecte qui passait par là. Il prononça quelque chose qui ressemblait à Wingardium Leviosa. La petite bête qui ressemblait à un scarabée se mit à léviter. Harry semblait le guider vers un jeune homme blond entouré de tout un groupe qui le suivait à la trace. Il lança un regard moqueur à la jeune fille et stoppa le sort qui fit glisser la bête sur la chevelure impeccable du garçon.

- Et ce n'est pas tout, coupa hermione en les sortant de leur bê se côtoie des sorciers qui se disent sang-pur, sang-mélés et les autres issues de familles moldus.

- Si je réfléchis,sang pur c'est une famille de sorciers qui dure depuis des générations. Les Sang-mélés sont mi-sorcier et mi-moldus Et pour finir les moldus sont des sans pouvoirs magique comme moi ?

- C'est ça ! Bonne déduction ! Fit Hermione enthousiaste. Mais franchement seul certains « Sang-Purs » y prêtent attention.

- Complètement idiot ! Vous êtes des personnes avant tout ! S'indigna-t-elle.

Les trois amis affichèrent un franc sourire face à la réaction de Marine. On venait de lui apprendre que son monde et le monde magique cohabitaient depuis toujours . La magie existait bel et bien , elle venait d'en avoir la preuve. Tous ces événement étranges avaient enfin une explication « plausible » . Contente et rassurée, elle se détendit totalement. Mais elle savait qu'ils ne lui disaient pas tout et que le reste sortirait uniquement de la bouche de Dumbledore. Il ne restait plus qu'a attendre.

- POTTER ! Cria quelqu'un d'inconnu

Les quatre jeunes gens se retournèrent pour faire face à un jeune homme blond qui se rapprochait d'eux. C'était sans aucun doute la victime de la démonstration que Harry avait fait quelques instants avant.

- Sa t'amuse de faire ce genre de chose Potter ? Weasmoche et la sang de bourbe ne sont pas assez distrayants ? Remarque, fit l'homme énervé en les dévisageant, je ne voit pas ce qui pourrait te distraire là-dedans.

- La ferme Malfoy ! Cracha Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive le balafré ? On peut savoir pourquoi tu me cherches ?

Choqué par les propos de ce Malfoy, Marine se leva pour faire face à celui-ci. Le trio surprit par cet élan soudain lui déconseillèrent par différent signes de rester à sa place. Mais rien à faire, Marine les ignora.

- On va se calmer là, commença-t-elle en le poussant légèrement

- Qui es-tu toi ? Demanda-t-il le regard plein de haine, enlève tes mains de là.

- Moi je suis ton pire cauchemar, fit-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui tout en articulant , une m-o-l-d-u.

- QUOI ! UNE MOLDU A POUDLARD !

- Merci de ton accueil, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire en coin

- Mon père va entendre parler de ça ! Une moldu à Poudlard !

- C'est ça retourne dans les jupes friqués de ton père sale gosse !

Les deux jeunes gens se défiaient du regard. Marine n'avait pas peur de cette espèce de furet. Rien qu'a son attitude, il respirait le sang-pur à plein nez. Le fils Malfoy se rapprocha de la moldu le visage totalement crispé et les points serrés. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand on les sépara brutalement pour tenter de calmer le jeu.

- Sale Moldu ! , cria-t-il en se débattant

- Fils à Papa ! Cracha Marine

Dumbledore s'interposa entre les deux jeunes gens sur le point d'exploser. Il semblait avoir assister de loin à toute la scène mais n'avait pas envie d'intervenir.

- Oh Draco , je vois que vous avez rencontrer votre nouvelle colocataire.

- Quoi !? firent en cœur les deux concernés.

Avec un sourire malicieux il regarda un par un Draco et Marine et s'éloigna lentement, content de son effet de surprise.


End file.
